fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
B.O.K.O/DIO
DIO (full name Dio Brando) is one of the many playable characters in B.O.K.O, created by . He is the first character in B.O.K.O. to not be created by . DIO's moveset is based upon his playable appearances in Heritage for the Future and All-Star Battle, adapted for a Super Smash Bros. style. Background Dio Brando is the son of Dario Brando, a rather infamous criminal in England, whom once was thought to be the man that saved a rich man's life, George Joestar, when in reality he was planning to rob him. George swore that he would reward Dario for saving his and his son's life. Fast-foward years later, Dario is shown to be abusive to his wife, someone that Dio was very close to, to the point that she met her demise. As an old man, Dario was in a dire health situation and Dio decided to put an end on his abusive father's life by replacing his medicine with poison. George heard about Dario's passing and decided to give his orphaned son a home. Dio from then hatched a plan to recieve George's heritage by putting up an act, making him the favorite son in George's eyes and turning George's son, Jonathan Joestar, life into hell. His plan included kissing Jonathan's love interest, Erina before Jonathan did, burning his dog alive and other acts. George got ill and the final part of Dio's plan started: giving George poison instead of his medicine. Jonathan noticed this however and stopped him before Dio could give the poison. Jonathan revealed Dio's plans to George, but Dio had a back-up plan: utilizing an ancient mask, known as the Stone Mask, Dio rejected his humanity and put the Stone Mask on, turning him into a vampire in the progress. In a long confrontation, Dio and Jonathan fought inside the Joestar Manor, putting the place down in flames and with Jonathan coming out victorious out of the battle. But Dio survived the ordeal and drinks the blood of a man passing by and hatched a plan to get revenge on Jonathan. He mastered his vampirism and the ability to negate Jonathan's Ripple, a fighting style that weaponizes sunlight, the ability to manipulate heat to sub-zero levels. In the end, Dio got defeated by Jonathan in a surprise attack, but all that it did was reduce Dio to a head. Dio returned in a boat in which Jonathan and Erina were on to celebrate their honeymoon, in one last desperate attack. Jonathan sacrificed himself, bringing him and Dio down to make sure that his wife was safe from the whole ordeal. 100 years later, Dio resurfaced, utilizing Jonathan's body and stabbing himself with an special arrow, which gave him a Stand, a representation of one's soul which possesses superpowers. However, since he was using Jonathan's body, Jonathan's surviving lineage also got Stands, including Jotaro Kujo, whom would bring Dio his final demise. Dio was not yet adapted to his new body and required blood from the Joestar family line to perfect his fusion. Dio hired several assassins to kill the remaining Joestars, although all of them failed. In Cairo, Dio fought against the crusaders, composed of Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, Iggy and Noriaki Kakyoin. He managed to take down Joseph and Kakyoin, with his second hand Vanilla Ice taking care of the others. In an one-on-one battle with Jotaro, Dio almost managed to defeat him, except Jotaro's determination and durability led the battle to exhaustion and Dio attempting to end the battle once and for all opened an opportunity to Jotaro to kill him, to which Jotaro took it and ended Dio's life once and for all. Moveset DIO's moveset changes depending if he has his Stand out or not. Stand Off= Standard Attacks Special Moves Finisher Fatality |-| Stand On= Standard Attacks Special Moves Finisher Fatality Taunts *'Up Taunt' - Drinks wine while reading a book. *'Side Taunt' - Poses and then screams WRRRY! *'Down Taunt' - Stands in place, with the wind blowing his cape. Victory Poses *Poses, with his back turned against the screen. *Poses, with his back turned against the screen, only to point his finger to the screen and summoning The World to hit the screen. Category:Characters Category:B.O.K.O Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters